


Jangan Kau Lepas

by OneTriesToWrite



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Ghazul dan Ganda ketahuan Bapak mau membelot!AU, M/M, gak tahu dah aku nulis apaan, iya in aja aku udah capek, lelah aku tuh, main asal post aja
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20976269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTriesToWrite/pseuds/OneTriesToWrite
Summary: Kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi kalau Pengkor tahu Ganda dan Ghazul berkonspirasi untuk mengkhianatinya? Mungkin begini.





	Jangan Kau Lepas

Ghazul terluka.

Itu adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah terbayangkan oleh Ganda sebelumnya. Terkadang Ganda lupa kalau Ghazul hanyalah manusia biasa. Ghazul bukan pahlawan bak Gatotkaca yang punya otot kawat tulang besi. Ghazul adalah manusia biasa. Manusia yang terbentuk dari darah, tulang, dan daging, yang masih bisa terluka.

“Ghazul!!” Ganda berteriak, kencang sekali, sampai rasanya tenggorokannya sakit. Panik dan takut menyesap ke dalam tubuhnya, mengisi tiap rongga. Dia bahkan sampai lupa memanggil Ghazul tanpa embel-embel _Pak_.

Dengan seluruh tenaga, bahkan dengan tubuh gemetaran, Ganda bangkit. Dengan langkah gontai, dia mencoba berlari mendekati Ghazul yang terkapar di tanah dengan kepala bersimbah darah. Saat ini dia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kondisinya sendiri.

Yang ada di pikiran Ganda sekarang hanya satu: melindungi Ghazul dengan semua yang dia punya.

“Gha—!” belum sempat tangannya bahkan menyentuh Ghazul. Seorang wanita menendang Ganda keras hingga ia terjerembab di tanah. Saat Ganda berusaha bangkit kembali, seseorang menginjak kepalanya hingga ia tidak bisa berdiri.

Ganda merintih kesakitan. Matanya pedih terkena debu dan keringat.

“Mau ke mana kamu, hah?!” suara itu memakinya. Orang itu menginjak kepalanya. Lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi. Ganda tidak bisa melawan, seluruh tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakkan.

Ganda merasakan pandangannya mulai mengabur, tapi dia menggeram. Tidak. Dia tidak rela pingsan sekarang. Dia tidak bisa pingsan sekarang. Tidak saat Ghazul terkapar di tanah, tak sadarkan diri, tanpa perlindungan.

Beberapa sosok berdiri mengelilingi Ghazul. Matanya tak bisa menangkap dengan jelas bayang mereka, tapi Ganda tahu, mereka semua anak-anaknya Pengkor.

_Sialan_.

Ganda hanya bisa menggeram dalam hati.

_Sialan sialan sialan sialan sialan sialan_.

Tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

*

_Mereka sedang dalam perjalanan ketika mobil Ganda harus berhenti di depan palang kereta. Ganda bersumpah dia tak melihat atau bahkan mendengar apa pun, tahu-tahu kaca samping mobilnya dipecahkan. Belum sempat dia bereaksi, pintu mobilnya dibuka dan dia ditarik keluar. Tubuhnya dilempar ke tanah. Dia diinjak, berkali-kali, oleh mungkin dua atau tiga orang. Kepala, badan, bahkan tangan dan kaki nya, semua diinjak tanpa ampun, sebelum kemudian diangkat dan dipegang paksa oleh dua orang. Wajah dan perutnya ditonjok lagi dan lagi. Ganda sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan untuk melawan._

_Ironisnya, untuk Ganda saat itu, yang paling menyakitkan baginya bukanlah semua pukulan itu. Justru suara erangan Ghazul yang sayup-sayup terdengar dan bayangan Ghazul yang juga sama tak berdayanya membuat Ganda ingin lebih baik mati saja._

_Tapi dia tidak bisa mati sekarang, bukan? Tidak saat dia tahu Ghazul juga disiksa seperti ini._

_Tapi dia bisa apa? Melindungi diri sendiri saja dia tidak bisa, apalagi melindungi Ghazul._

_Mungkin memang lebih baik dia mati saja._

_Ketika dia tak lagi dipukuli, di hadapannya berdiri seorang lelaki._

_“Kalian siapa?” Ganda berusaha berteriak, tapi mulut dan hidungnya penuh darah, menetes ke seluruh kemejanya, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah ocehan tak keruan. Lelaki itu tak langsung menjawab. Sesaat kemudian, Ganda terkesiap. Tubuhnya mendadak terasa dingin._

_“Ini dari Bapak,” bisik lelaki itu tepat di telinga Ganda. Cengkeraman kedua orang lainnya lepas dari tubuhnya._

_Ganda jatuh ke tanah, lemah tak berdaya, seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan, dan darah mengucur dari bekas tusukan pisau._

*

_Jadi begini ya, kalau melawan Bapak_, pikir Ganda lemas saat dia hanya bisa tergeletak di tanah.

Padahal sebelumnya, Ganda sudah sangat siap kehilangan semuanya. Posisinya, kuasanya, martabatnya, bahkan hidupnya.

Dia tidak takut kehilangan itu semua. Toh, semua itu bisa dicari dan didapatkannya lagi suatu hari nanti.

Dia sama sekali tidak takut. Dulu ia tidak mengerti kenapa dia bisa rela membuang itu semua demi mengikuti Ghazul tanpa rasa takut sedikit pun, sekarang Ganda baru sadar, satu-satunya hal yang ia takuti ternyata adalah jika dia harus kehilangan Ghazul. Kehilangan itu tidak ada apa-apanya jika dia harus kehilangan Ghazul, makanya, saat dia membuang itu semua, dia tidak merasa takut sama sekali.

Justru saat Ganda kehilangan Ghazul dari ruang pandangnya, saat pegangan tangannya terlepas dari Ghazul, saat dia tidak sempat meraih Ghazul yang juga ditarik keluar dari mobil, saat dia dengan begitu lemahnya tidak bisa melindungi Ghazul, saat dia harus mendengar suara rintihan dan erangan Ghazul yang penuh kesakitan, dan saat dia sudah begitu dekat dengan Ghazul yang tidak sadarkan diri di tanah penuh luka berdarah-darah namun tetap tak bisa menyentuhnya, saat itu justru Ganda merasa lebih takut dari apa pun juga. Dia tidak pernah setakut itu selama hidupnya.

Ganda rasanya ingin berteriak, memohon supaya dia saja yang dipukuli, diinjak, dan ditendang berkali-kali. Cukup dia saja, jangan Ghazul. Ganda tidak bisa kalau harus melihat Ghazul diperlakukan seperti itu di depan matanya sendiri.

Ganda mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Bukankah dulu dia berjanji kalau kepercayaan Ghazul yang sudah diberikan kepadanya akan dia jaga dengan seluruh jiwanya, bahwa dia akan menjadi seseorang yang berguna untuk Ghazul, tapi lihat sekarang. Ganda hanya bisa tergeletak di tanah, terbaring tak berdaya penuh luka, hanya bisa memandang Ghazul yang kondisinya lebih mengenaskan darinya.

Apa gunanya Ganda kalau bahkan melindungi Ghazul saja tak bisa?

Matanya terasa panas. Air matanya berjatuhan. Ganda ketakutan.

_Ganda ketakutan_.

Nafasnya tercekat melihat satu sosok di sekitar Ghazul mengangkat palunya tinggi-tinggi. Dengan seluruh sisa tenaga yang ada di tubuhnya, Ganda berusaha mengulurkan tangannya, seakan mencoba memohon orang itu supaya berhenti. “Jangan...” isaknya. Ganda bahkan tak tahu apa suaranya keluar atau tidak. Rasanya ingin dia berteriak meminta dirinya saja yang dibunuh terlebih dahulu.

Mati kedengaran jauh lebih baik daripada dia harus melihat Ghazul mati tepat di depan matanya.

Tiba-tiba petir menggelegar. Orang-orang itu terlempar jauh. Satu sosok muncul dari kegelapan, diterangi kilat yang menyambar.

Ganda berusaha melawan pedih membuka matanya, mencoba melihat siapa itu. Pandangannya yang kabur tidak memungkinkannya untuk melihat dengan jelas. Siapa dia? Kawan atau lawan?

Orang-orang itu bangkit dan berteriak, kemudian mereka berlari menyerang sosok itu.

Oh. Kawan. Sepertinya. Semoga.

Sementara semua sosok itu sibuk berkelahi, Ganda berusaha menarik tubuhnya mendekati Ghazul. Kedua kakinya tak bisa digerakkan, mungkin dipatahkan, Ganda tidak peduli, bahkan jika dia harus merayap, menyeret tubuhnya yang sudah tidak bertenaga, Ganda tidak peduli. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanyalah Ghazul.

“Pak,” suara Ganda bergetar, bahkan hampir tak terdengar.

Akhirnya Ganda bisa melihat wajah Ghazul dengan jelas, dan kondisinya mengenaskan. Darah mengucur dari sisi kepalanya, mukanya bengkak dan lebam, wajahnya hampir tak bisa lagi dikenali. Kedua matanya tertutup.

“_Ghani_,” suara Ganda bahkan semakin pelan. Dia menggoyangkan bahu Ghazul, berusaha membangunkannya.

Tapi kedua matanya masih tertutup.

Dengan tangan gemetar, diraihnya tangan Ghazul, ditekannya pergelangan tangan yang terkulai lemas tak bergerak, mencoba mencari detak. Masih ada.

_Masih ada_.

Masih ada detak. Ghazul masih hidup.

Kalau Ganda masih punya tenaga dalam tubuhnya, mungkin tangisnya akan meledak saat itu juga. Tapi dia tidak bisa, jadi dipegangnya erat tangan Ghazul, seakan itu adalah hal terakhir yang dia bisa lakukan. Rasa takutnya lambat laun menghilang, seiring dengan kesadarannya. Pandangannya memburam, rasanya semua semakin gelap.

Gelap, dan dingin. Sekujur tubuhnya mendadak terasa dingin.

Begitu juga dengan tangan Ghazul di genggamannya.

Tapi tetap tak dilepasnya.

**Author's Note:**

> OH GOD THIS HAS BEEN IN MY DRAFT FOR SOOO LONG. I AM NOT AT ALL HAPPY WITH HOW THIS TURNED OUT BUT I??HAVE??NO??ENERGY??LEFT??TO??CHANGE??IT???
> 
> this is like, my shittiest fic I've written (yet) aku udah stress sama ini and I'm not happy with this tapi di saat yang sama kalau gak aku kelarin aku ngerasa ketahan (?) gitu jadi ya udah lah ya maapin huhuhu


End file.
